


[Podfic of] Father's footsteps by Petra

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Kitty didn't cry when she cut her hair to go on the stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Father's footsteps by Petra

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Father's footsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105380) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BTipping%20the%20Velvet%5D%20Father's%20footsteps.mp3)| Duration: 00:03:24

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Thanks to Petra for giving blanket permission to podfic.


End file.
